Corre por tu vida, o mejor dicho, para proteger tu virtud
by Pinncel
Summary: Aunque le gustaba pociones, nunca a sido una de las materias predilectas para Granger gracias al querido profesor, sobre todo ahora que por ocurrencia de éste se encontraba sola y con la ingeniosa idea de empapar a Malfoy con el contenido de su caldero, provocando una persecución al finalizar la clase que termina en la cámara de los secretos…¡Y QUE SECRETOS!/ ONE SHOT


**Para mis querid s lectores de LRVDPS (La Real Venganza del Dragón con Piel de Serpiente). Espero que les guste, l s quiero :)**

 **Disclaimer: lamentablemente, _J.K Rowling_ se nos adelanto a todos y los personajes le pertenecen a ella. Sin embargo, toda la trama de está loca historia es solamente mía. Algo que nos deje Rowling, ¿no? **

* * *

**CORRE POR TU VIDA,**

 **O MEJOR DICHO,**

 **PARA PROTEGER TU VIRTUD.**

No, no, no.

Varias personas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para observar la impoluta silueta de la reconocida premio anual correr como si el El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la persiguiera por los pasillos. Nunca vieron tal talante en ella, la perfecta prefecta, regalona de casi todo el profesorado (exceptuando a Snape, claro), rompiendo su intachable conducta.

Al desaparecer por la siguiente esquina, otra figura emergió en el corredor, varios gestos de confusión desapareciendo al comprender el actuar de la chica. Pobre, todos los alumnos que se encontraban alrededor supieron a penas ver al muchacho sortear el pasillo en menos tiempo que la perseguida, la atraparía. ¿Y cómo no? Aparte de ser un excelente jugador de Quidditch, el joven tenía piernas largas, algo que realmente desfavorecía a la muchacha al ser más pequeña, y por la expresión de él sería pronto. Tendría que llegar rápido el rumor a los oídos de sus amigos para que la salvaran, si no de seguro tendrían un cadáver en Hogwarts.

No, no, no.

Era consciente de la opresión en su pecho, el cansancio de sus piernas y el cabello agitado. Si llevaba corriendo casi la mitad del colegio y, absolutamente, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, menos con el gran peso de la mochila golpeteando en su espalda. Si no fuera por el temor que invadía sus venas, habría desfallecido hace unos buenos minutos. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver como una inconfundible cabellera rubia se asomaba por la esquina que acababa de tomar. ¡Casi la había alcanzado! Despotrico mentalmente a todas las deidades que le dieron el glorioso don de la velocidad en vez de ella. Volvió a mirar al frente, concentrándose en no chocar con nadie o sería su fin. ¿Por qué justo se le ocurrió devolverle los ataques hoy? No era un buen día para él, ella lo sabía; ayer los Slytherin habían perdido el campeonato y toda la casa estaba como inferi dispuestos a morder a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos, sobre todo él que es el más irascible y de cuidado. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez. Y para colmo, estaba sola, ya que al "querido" y siempre "amable" profesor Snape se le ocurrió expulsar a Harry de la sala, al igual que Ron al saltar en su defensa, sólo por encontrarlos discutiendo a punta de varita con su alumno predilecto, favoreciéndolo a él como siempre.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Si tan sólo no se hubiera dejado llevar por la injusticia, arrebato y la indignación de sentirse fácilmente insultada, ahora no estaría huyendo como una desquiciada.

" _Dios, sé que nunca he creído en ti, menos cuando conocí la magia, pero si me salvas de esta te juro que comienzo a rezar…"_ , rogó mentalmente la chica.

Otro pasillo y casi cae al suelo, una mano manteniéndola en equilibro. Parpadeó varias veces, atisbando una cabellera rubia y tez blanca que la hicieron saltar hacia atrás, tronando en sus oídos los apresurados latidos de su corazón que bombeaban puro miedo, acaparando en su mente el pensamiento de que la había alcanzado; luego, estaba el azul soñador. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, a punto de atragantarse, pero liberando toda la bruma en su cabeza; la persona que tenía en frente inclinó el rostro a un lado con curiosidad.

-¡Luna!- gritó media aliviada, media desesperada.

-¡Hermione!- respondió la joven rubia con su característica voz soñadora.

Su nombre la hizo reaccionar, recibiendo nuevamente la adrenalina como una maldición. Miró hacia atrás y tuvo que ahogar el siguiente grito, el importuno choque haciéndole ganar unos considerables pasos a su perseguidor.

-Luna, ahora no, tengo que salvar mi vida.

Y, como si fuera una snitch, se apresuró a escapar.

Sus ojos revoloteaban por todos lados, alumnos y pinturas observándola, aulas cerradas y estatuas delgadas que no ofrecían ningún refugio. No había escondite, sus piernas cediendo.

Bajo por las primeras escaleras que encontró, tropezando con el último escalón a pesar de afirmarse de la antigua barandilla, evitando la caída con su mano extendida al conectar primero que su cuerpo con el suelo. Maldijo a la escalera por eso. Accidentada o no, estaba segura que le haría daño.

Retomó su carrera con la respiración agitada, evitando mirar nuevamente tras su espalda. Estaba cansada, sus pasos bajando inevitablemente la velocidad. Las mil veces que había recorrido ese pasillo (sobre todo en segundo año para hacer la poción Multijugos), sumado a la escasez de alumnos gracias a ser el territorio de la fantasma Myrtle, le permitió ubicarse. Se encontraba en el segundo piso, y para ser sinceros, la falta de gente atemorizó más todavía a la joven; no presagiaba nada bueno.

Y el presentimiento llegó antes de lo esperado.

No, no, no.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar más de lo que había hecho, la muchacha sintió como algo sujeto repentinamente su muñeca y tira de ésta, ella jadeando de la sorpresa, intentando deshacerse de aquello por acto reflejo. Sin embargo, la fuerza del apretón aumento, ella sacudiéndose ahora con mayor angustia.

Primero oye el gruñido antes de experimentar el leve dolor en su espalda, el bolso amortiguando la mayoría del impacto contra la pared, pero aun sintiendo como las puntas de los pesados libros se le enterraban, cerrando los párpados y abriéndolos al segundo después. Una tormenta llena de furia contrarrestaba los siempre indiferentes ojos grises.

-Te atrape, Granger- en vez de sonar a la típica diversión de niños jugando, él lo escupe. Y ella reacciona.

Antes de que pueda siquiera pensarlo, la joven levanta su rodilla, conectando con la zona más frágil y querida por los hombres. Por inercia, el muchacho se inclina ante el terrible dolor y ella aprovecha de empujarlo por los hombros, consiguiendo alejarlo una breve distancia. Pero antes de que pueda escapar, siente nuevamente como algo la atrapa, el chico jalándola con excesiva fuerza desde su posición, arrojándola al suelo y yéndose junto a ella al no poder mantener el equilibrio debido al dolor. Y la muchacha nuevamente se revuelve, pero él consigue alejar su pesar, concentrándose en su víctima. La inmoviliza, y a pura fuerza de voluntad se logra levantar con cuidado, alzándola también a ella por el brazo al percatarse – mira qué suerte – de la cercana puerta de un baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarra con fuerza un gran puñado del enmarañado pelo castaño y le pasa el otro brazo por la delgada cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, observando el vacío pasillo y luego arrastrándola hacia el aseo ante sus incesantes protestas. Y la vuelve a empujar, está vez cayendo sola al piso, la mochila de ella saltando lejos.

-¡Myrtle!- grita la muchacha al identificar los cubículos y la redonda cámara cercada por lavamanos que estaba al centro de la estancia; retrocediendo desde el suelo y mirando por todos lados en busca de la fantasma con la esperanza que de alguna manera ahuyentara al chico- ¡Myrtle!- no hay respuesta- ¡MYRTLE!

La risa del muchacho es lo que la acalla y que la incita a levantarse, sin dejar de retroceder, observándolo en todo momento como quien se siente amenazado al más mínimo movimiento. El cabello rubio platino normalmente ordenado ya no lo estaba, la palidez de su rostro rota por el suave rubor que cubría sus mejillas, el torso agitándose con cada carcajada y reflejando las arrugas de la camisa por el forcejeo, como también sus esbeltos músculos. Se notaba a leguas que era fuerte y ella estaba sola, con él.

La risa se detuvo abruptamente, comenzando a avanzar con una cara…

No, no, no.

-Malfoy… No fue a propósito…- tartamudeó la joven llena de espanto.

-Oh, claro que lo fue- no dejo de avanzar.

-Sí, pero… ¡Fue tu culpa! Me llamaste sangresucia.

La ignoró. Sabía que él había comenzado, pero ella no tenía el derecho de responderle y menos como lo hizo. ¡Era una sangresucia! Tenía que morderse la lengua, como debía ser, como siempre lo hizo, hasta el momento.

-Entonces- había dicho el profesor Snape con su habitual tono de superioridad y desagrado-, ¿por qué la Amortentia no es una poción totalmente inofensiva?

La adiestrada mano de Hermione Granger se había alzado antes que ninguna otra.

-Y la sangresucia salta de nuevo- dice una voz burlona, aparentando murmurar, pero con toda la intención lo hace en voz alta, provocando las risas.

La joven no tiene que girar la cabeza para ver la sonrisa petulante de quien provenía la burla. Su brazo tensándose en el aire, un rubor de indignación y humillación cubriendo su rostro, no sólo por el acostumbrado insulto sino que también por las risas que lo acompañan, incluida la que el profesor intentaba ocultar.

-¿Granger?- la incita el profesor una vez que las carcajadas acabaron.

-Porque es la poción de amor más poderosa- responde escueta, bajando el brazo y apretando el puño bajo la mesa; sus amigos no están para consolarla con las fulminantes mirada hacia los responsables.

-Palabras grabadas del libro- comenta el profesor con maldad-. Sin embargo, al parecerme una reverenda tontería no significa que no sepan prepararla para sus futuros EXTASIS. Así que saquen su ejemplar de pociones y vayan a la página cuarenta y ocho.

Y mientras preparaban las pociones, la joven insultada no pudo evitar ver su oportunidad. Apuntando con discreción su varita bajo la mesa, la muchacha murmuro un simple hechizo hacia el objetivo que se volteó y derramó todo su contenido a su dueño.

-¡Mierda!- masculló éste, retrocediendo y viendo con incredulidad sus ropas ahora mojadas, sobretodo su parte baja, pareciendo que se había hecho en sus pantalones. ¿Cómo había sucedido si el caldero estaba bien sujeto? Y como si supiera la respuesta, levantó la cabeza y observó con rencor la sonrisa que luchaba por pasar desapercibida en el rostro de cierta castaña- Tú.

La Gryffindor ocultó de inmediato su sonrisa al saberse descubierta. ¡Maldición! De seguro el rubio iba a tomar represalias. La joven escuchó como el profesor se dirigía a su alumno predilecto.

-Malfoy, para la próxima debes tener más cuidado- pronunció el profesor Snape, agitando su varita, devolviendo el caldero a su lugar.

Y el muchacho lo observó con impotencia. Era imposible que el profesor no se percatara de que no fue un accidente. Pero Snape sabía que el chico obtuvo lo merecido, sin poder entrometerse después de echar a Potter y Weasly de la clase por darle el favor nuevamente a su alumno preferido, y si echaba también a Granger estaba seguro de que lo acusaría de favoritismo a la jefa de su casa, generando una discusión irritantemente innecesaria.

-Pero…- quiso protestar el rubio.

-A trabajar, Malfoy- le cortó.

El chico le hizo caso de mala gana, secando su ropa con su varita, pero oliendo a manzana y madreselva, recordando las flores que pregonaban el jardín de su mansión. Genial, ahora le daría hambre y pensaría todo el día en su madre. Sin embargo, esto no se quedaría así, si Snape no se la cobraba a él le tocaba hacerla pagar. Nadie ofende a un Malfoy, y menos una maldita impura.

Los siguientes minutos de clase pasaron rápido, Granger apenas consiguiendo acabar su poción, desconcentrada por sentirse permanentemente observada; pero Snape camino frente a su mesa sin decir nada, lo que significaba que la poción estaba aprobada. Por fin decidió alzar su cabeza de la incesante tarea, tragando saliva al encontrarse con lo que había estado temiendo toda la clase. Malfoy la observaba, y su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno.

La muchacha comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas con rapidez, sin guardarlas en el orden habitual, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa al notar un nuevo alumno saliendo del aula.

Cuando por fin cerraba su mochila, guardando su varita en el bolsillo delantero, volvió a mirarlo. El Slytherin no se había movido ningún centímetro desde que Snape anunció el término de la clase y salió del aula, manteniendo las manos apoyadas en la mesa con su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante en clara actitud amenazadora; sin recoger nada. Eso, y el último par de personas que ya estaban cerca de la puerta, fue lo único que le bastó para salir huyendo de la mazmorra sin cerrar por completo el bolsillo de su mochila, escuchando fuertes pasos tras ella.

No, no, no.

La chica rodeo la cámara, interponiéndola contra el rubio, generando un tipo de escudo.

-Vamos, Granger, no te escondas- le escuchó decir con falsa condescendencia-. No te haré daño- la última frase inspirando peligro.

-No me trates de tonta, porque no lo soy- logró decir.

El joven volvió a reír. A la Gryffindor se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

-Si no lo fueras, no habrías volcado mi caldero.

-¡Te lo merecías! ¡Por insultarme!

-Pues te aguantas- intentaba acercarse, pero con cada paso la castaña daba otro.

Fue ella la que río ahora, mas bien histérica. Myrtle seguía sin aparecer.

" _Maldita fantasma, ¿dónde se mete cuando se le necesita?"_ , pensó Hermione.

-No tengo por qué.

-Al parecer, no eres lo suficientemente inteligente- otro paso-. La diferencia, Granger, es que yo provengo de una familia con la sangre más pura de toda Inglaterra, pero tú sigues siendo una escoria, inferior a mí- otro paso.

La muchacha sintió nuevamente la humillación que recibió en clases.

-Eres un grandísimo idiot…

-Cuidado con lo que dices- otro paso.

-No avances más, _Malfoy_ \- escupió el apellido como si fuera el peor de los insultos-, o te juro que no tendré reparos en hechizar esa maldita lengua de serpiente que tienes.

Otra vez el rubio río.

-¿Crees qué no me fije que guardaste tu varita en la mochila mientras recogías tus cosas?- el valor de la chica se esfumó- Y qué, al entrar aquí, se cayó- apuntó cerca de la puerta, lejos de ella.

En ese instante, Hermione supo que estaba perdida.

Corrió hacia la puerta, mirando fijamente su bolso con la vana esperanza de obtener su varita, dejando el extremo de la cámara que la protegía. Sólo alcanzo a dar unos pocos pasos antes de sentir que algo jalaba de su camiseta con brío, impulsándola con brusquedad hacia atrás, escuchando el sonido de la tela desgarrada antes de chocar con el lavabo y sujetarse de éste para evitar caer otra vez. La brisa que inundó la parte delantera de su cuerpo fue lo que la incitó a mirar hacia abajo.

No, no, no.

El encaje blanco y la tersa piel de la cintura era lo único que se adivinaba entre la abertura. Sin quererlo, la jaló con excesiva fuerza y había roto la camisa, sin poder dejar de observar. El pecho le subía y bajaba, agitado, pronunciando sin quererlo un sensual movimiento que acentuaba más el tamaño de los senos. No eran ni grandes ni pequeños, sólo del tamaño perfecto, al igual que su cintura que mostraba una insinuante curva más el color dorado de su piel.

El Slytherin inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, recordando lo mojigata que era la muchacha al percatarse de que toda la sangre le estaba subiendo al rostro, destacando las escasas pecas que tenía. Una idea malévola surgió en su mente.

-¡No me mires!- gritó la castaña avergonzada, apresurándose a agarrar ambos extremos de su camiseta y juntándolos.

1, 2, 3, que se la tragué la tierra.

-Oh, claro que no- ironizó el rubio, acortando las distancias y deteniéndose muy cerca de ella.

La Gryffindor tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- su voz temerosa.

-Al parecer, no eres _tan_ escoria como pensaba.

-Aléjate- gruño, sujetando los extremos con una mano para empujarlo con la otra.

Él ni se inmuto.

-No- dijo simplemente, tomando su cintura y sentándola en el lavabo. ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso con tanta facilidad?

-Suéltame- trato de bajarse, pero el que él se apostara entre sus piernas no se lo permitió y que la mantuviera en su lugar no ayudo mucho.

-Te gusto jugar, ahora te aguantas.

El rubio rozó el cuello de la joven con su nariz, percibiendo el olor a madreselva que provenía de éste. No, de seguro que era su ropa impregnada con el olor y no el cuello de ella. La sintió tensarse.

-Malfoy…- advirtió.

-Sshhh- dijo rozándole la oreja con los labios. Quería asustarla, nada más, y ni siquiera había empezado.

La muchacha tuvo que soltar su camiseta para intentar alejarlo, algo que no le resulto muy bien ya que él le sujeto las manos y las llevó tras su espalda, teniendo que apoyar los hombros en la cámara.

-Malfoy…

No le prestó atención. Al contactar los labios con el cuello de la joven, sintió calor y ella se removió. Depositó un beso en su clavícula, descendiendo y volviendo a subir cuando la percibió removiéndose con mayor urgencia al llegar entre el pequeño espacio de sus senos.

-Malfoy…

Alzó su rostro, viendo como los grandes y marrones ojos de ella estaban abiertos, llenos de temor, respirando suavemente con la boca entreabierta, como si no quisiera llamar tanto la atención.

Y de pronto, esos labios rojos le parecieron de lo más curiosos.

Primero, probó el sabor a manzana y recordó que en el almuerzo ese era el postre, antes de percatarse que había unido sus labios. Se imaginó a ella comiendo los pequeños trocitos con el tenedor, transmitiendo un inusitado atractivo con el gesto, lo que provoco que intentara romper las defensas de la castaña con su lengua, algo que no se le hizo muy difícil al haber ella tenido antes la boca entreabierta. ¡Por Merlín! Que un rayo le cayera si no estaba saboreando aquella boca. Inclinó su cabeza, de manera que el beso se volviera màs profundo, pero pronto sintió una pequeña molestia en su labio inferior. Se alejó apenas unos centímetros, la castaña mirándolo enfurecida. ¿Le había mordido?

-Oh, muy mal, Granger- susurró el rubio nuevamente en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo y tirándolo con cierta fuerza, la chica soltando un involuntario gemido-. Te sigues portando mal.

Volvió a su cuello, pensando que el castigo aún no era suficiente, y mordió allí también, observando con fascinación como se iba formando el moratón, oyéndola nuevamente gemir, aunque sabía que no era por la excitación.

-Malfoy, no… no es gracioso-murmuró la castaña, tratando de reprimir el miedo y la conmoción.

Él la ignoró y, en vez de alejarse, rozó los dedos por el tibio vientre de ella, descendiendo, percibiendo su temblor.

-¿Tienes miedo, Granger?- la voz le salió ronca, sin embargo él ni siquiera se percató.

La muchacha se mordió la lengua para no decir "sí". Era una Gryffindor, por Merlín; además, su mente intuía que el rubio solo estaba haciéndolo para atemorizarla. Malfoy muchas veces le había dejado bien claro lo _repulsiva_ e _indigna_ que era, dando a entender que nunca se mezclaría con alguien de su calaña. Por lo tanto, sabía que no llegaría lejos; pero, si supuestamente tanto asco le daba, ¿por qué la estaba tocando? Él podía hacer cualquier otra cosa para asustarla, sin embargo estaba haciendo justamente lo que a él le _denigraba_.

No, no, no.

La gryffindor volvió a removerse y ha Malfoy le gusto eso. Vaya que le gusto. El roce de ese cuerpo con el suyo… No, lo estaba haciendo para intimidarla, nada màs.

Descendió rápidamente la mano que tenía en la cintura y le sujeto el muslo, haciéndola saltar; la típica sonrisa ladeada marca Malfoy formándose en sus labios. Introdujo la mano bajo la falda que subió varios centímetros al posarse anteriormente entre sus piernas, apretando el muslo. La muchacha no lo pudo evitar y volvió a saltar.

Lo estaba disfrutando, sentirla estremecerse y saltar como si fuera… Pero claro que lo era, ¿cómo se le ocurría que no? Por algo siempre la llamaban la empollona, mojigata, santa come libros Granger. Por Salazar… y estaba realmente disfrutando que lo fuera. Sus antepasados debían estar removiéndose bajo tierra, porque necesariamente algo debía estar mal con él.

Movió su inquieta mano un poco màs adentro, percibiendo el calor, sus dedos repentinamente hormigueándole. Sólo un poco màs y se alejaría, sólo un poco. Alcanzó las bragas, podía sentirla, de algodón, su pulgar acariciando la zona. Otro gemido y simplemente supo que esta vez era de placer. Sufriendo la necesidad de volver a besarla, alzó el rostro y volvió a atrapar sus labios, prácticamente devorando. La ansiedad creciendo cada vez màs, empujando el cierre de sus pantalones. Tenía que detenerse ahora, pero que estuviera totalmente indefensa ante él no le hacía el trabajo muy fácil, mucho menos que la cálida zona que estaba masajeando se estuviera humedeciendo. Sólo un poco màs y se alejaría, sólo un poco.

Y lo hizo. Separó sus labios y alejo un poco su cuerpo, no lo suficiente para no tener que soltarle las muñecas; sólo para encontrarse que los conocidos ojos castaños ya no lo eran, abandonados de cualquier rastro de temor, ahora rodeados por un manto oscuro, identificando el oculto brillo de deseo, quemándole.

Al diablo la sangre. No supo cómo lo hizo, simplemente la tomó y penetró, aferrando con fuerza aquella cintura y el lavamanos para no ser tan rudo, algo que fracaso miserablemente. Tampoco supo cuando libero sus muñecas, sólo sintiendo como las piernas de ella se apretaban a su alrededor y le agarraba el pelo con urgencia, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello para esconder el nuevo gemido que sospechaba era de dolor. Salió y volvió a entrar, esta vez màs profundo. Que todos sus antepasados le perdonaran, pero si le dieran una oportunidad para enmendar su "error", él se negaría rotundamente.

Justo en ese momento, cierta fantasma decidió llegar, escuchando los extraños ruidos que provenían fuera del retrete de su baño. Alguien estaba en _su_ baño. Sonrió con malicia y salió con toda la intención de molestar a esa persona, mas fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a dos jóvenes teniendo… La fantasma solamente se llevó las manos a la boca, observando por un momento el vaivén de caderas y oyendo los constantes gemidos que inundaban la habitación. Ni siquiera pensó en gritarles. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se dio la vuelta y se hundió en su retrete, expulsando una alta cantidad de agua. ¿No podían hacer eso en otro lado? Pero claro, la pobre Myrtle nunca llegaría a experimentar tal acto, todo porque estaba muerta, porque era un maldito fantasma llorón, sólo para burlarse de ella…

 **-D &H-**

El ambiente estaba caldeado, lleno de vapor, todos sudando y sonrojados. Sin embargo, el sonrojo de Hermione Granger no se debía al vapor, removiéndose cada cinco minutos inquieta. Observó nuevamente las instrucciones y revolvió la poción, intentando no alzar la cabeza.

No mires, no mires, no mires. No, no, no…

Alzó la vista.

Se mordió el labio.

Diablos, la estaba observando, fijo. Su concentración se fue a mil kilómetros. Necesitaba salir de la clase ¡ya! Sólo faltaban cinco minutos que se le hacían muy lentos…

Apenas consiguió acabar la poción cuando Snape camino frente a su mesa sin decir nada, lo que significaba que estaba aprobada. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez, sin guardarlas (otra vez) en el orden habitual, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa al percatarse un nuevo alumno saliendo del aula.

Cuando por fin cerraba su mochila volvió a mirarlo. No se había movido ningún centímetro desde que Snape anunció el término de la clase y salió del aula, manteniendo las manos apoyadas en la mesa con su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, sin recoger nada, otra vez. No supo exactamente como sucedió, pero nuevamente se las arregló para que Harry y Ron fueran expulsados de la clase. Vio como una sonrisa se extendía en aquellos labios. Eso, y el último par de personas que ya estaban cerca de la puerta, fue lo único que le bastó para salir corriendo de la mazmorra, con él detrás de ella.


End file.
